Kinderlied
by Regina D'Inverno
Summary: Ellos caminaron hacia la verdad.


**Disclaimer: **Los personajes de Shingeki no Kyojin pertenecen a su respectivo dueño.

**Advertencias:** AU.

* * *

_Esta historia está dedicada a __**Saya**__, gracias por aguantarme durante mis crisis emocionales ocasionadas por mi enfermedad._

* * *

Cuando Kenny abrió la puerta, un olor nauseabundo golpeó su rostro, era tan intenso que lo obligó a taparse la boca y la nariz con la manga de su abrigo.

Un simple vistazo le mostró el origen de la pestilencia.

Se trataba de Kuchel… o lo que quedaba de ella. Un esqueleto cubierto precariamente por piel y carne, eso era su hermana.

Aquel escenario despertó en él una repentina necesidad de sentarse. Su espalda se apoyó en la pared y se deslizó lentamente, sin apartar la mirada de los restos de su hermana, que se encontraban esparcidos sobre una sucia cama.

—Está muerta —una vocecita habló.

Kenny, sin parecer sorprendido, clavó su mirada en el niño mortecino que se encontraba sentado en un rincón de la habitación.

Diablos. Ese chiquillo era el retrato viviente de su hermana.

—¿Cuál es tu nombre?

—Levi, sólo Levi.

Kenny sonrió torcidamente. Vaya, su hermana decidió no heredar su apellido. Ella era más lista de lo que esperaba. Sin embargo, tarde o temprano el niño tendrá que saber la verdad.

Con ese pensamiento en su cabeza, se levantó lentamente del suelo y se acercó al chiquillo, quien lo miró inexpresivo.

—Felicidades, perteneces a una familia que agoniza —dijo con un tono burlón.

* * *

Los Ackerman era una de las contadas familias aristocráticas que realmente datan de la Edad Media, y su estandarte brilló en incontables guerras, siempre fieles a la Corona. Pero es un considerable error suponer que su fidelidad provenía de una noble tradición caballeresca. Los aristócratas no viven de los valores morales, sino de la conveniencia. Los Ackerman fueron guerreros feroces bajo la reina Ymir y dedicados guardaespaldas bajo el rey Karl. No había una convicción real en sus acciones. Sin embargo, su vida ostentosa no podía durar para siempre.

Los tiempos modernos fueron catastróficos para las familias antiguas, que ya no podían mantener su vida aristocrática sin generar repercusiones en el pueblo. El golpe de gracia para los Ackerman fue su pelea con la Corona (debido a diferencias ideológicas), sin el apoyo de la realeza, la noble familia empezó a morir lentamente, sus descendientes perdieron el interés en pertenecer a un clan tan desahuciado como el suyo y se mezclaron con los ciudadanos comunes. Decenas de años después sólo quedaban unos cuantos miembros del clan regados por todo el país. Ellos, generalmente, evitaban mantener el contacto con otros miembros de su estirpe.

Toda esa información mareó a Levi. Él siempre creyó ser un simple niño, sin embargo, todo era mentira, en realidad pertenecía una familia noble con una gran historia. Tenía sentimientos mezclados, le provocaba mucha ira saber que en sus venas corría la pomposa sangre de aristócratas engreídos, al mismo tiempo se encontraba dichoso por saber que, en realidad, no era sólo un simple huérfano, pertenecía a algo mucho más grande.

No podía culpar a su madre por esconderle aquella información, seguramente no quería que él cargara con todo el vergonzoso legado de su familia. Aun así, todo el asunto era muy extraño para Levi, no sabía qué sentir ni cómo actuar.

—Esa es la historia de nuestro clan, el viejo seguramente estará eufórico al saber que nuestra pequeña familia tiene un miembro más —Kenny bebió otro trago de cerveza, su voz era seria pero mantenía una mirada divertida. Era difícil saber si bromeaba o lo decía en serio.

Levi no dijo nada, prefirió concentrarse en terminar su almuerzo. Nunca tuvo la suerte de probar la carne de pavo, era en verdad delicioso.

—No estás listo para conocerlo, esperemos unos años más, ojalá que el viejo dure lo suficiente —el hombre se rió entre dientes— todavía tienes mucho que aprender.

* * *

La mansión parecía abandonada. Su fachada estaba repleta de manchas de humedad, la capa blanca de pintura que la cubría estaba agrietada y varias zonas de la pared se encontraban completamente cubiertas de plantas trepadoras sin podar.

Levi torció sus labios, una molestia familiar empezó a latir en su cabeza, ¿realmente tendría que pasar un mes entero en un lugar tan sucio? De inmediato se dio la vuelta, con el objetivo de regresar al auto de Kenny para exigirle una explicación. Sin embargo, su propósito se vio interrumpido cuando el auto empezó a moverse.

—¡Adiós, sobrino! —el hombre gritó desde la ventana mientras se alejaba por el camino empedrado.

—Bastardo —Levi siseó mientras apretaba los puños.

No era la primera vez que Kenny lo abandonaba en una situación desagradable pero las puñaladas de la traición todavía le causaban dolor. Sin más opción, caminó hacia la puerta principal, tomó la aldaba, que tenía la forma de un grifo, y la golpeó contra la superficie de madera. Un golpe seco resonó.

No esperó mucho tiempo. La puerta se abrió lentamente, revelando la frágil figura de una anciana, quien lo miró de la cabeza a los pies luego asintió con la cabeza, pero su rostro no mostró ninguna clase de emoción.

—Pasa, el amo lo está esperando —ella empezó a caminar, sin darle tiempo a replicar. El mensaje era claro, quería que la siguiera.

Levi metió las manos a los bolsillos de sus pantalones y empezó a caminar. El lugar se veía en decadencia, la mayoría del mobiliario estaba cubierto por telas blancas; el polvo y las telarañas se habían apoderado de los pocos muebles y adornos descubiertos. Su cuerpo empezó a temblar, la vista realmente era desagradable. Respiró profundamente, no podía permitir que una cosa así lo afectara tanto.

La anciana se detuvo frente a una gran puerta que todavía conservaba algo de pintura roja.

—No hables en voz en alta —dijo ella mientras abría la puerta.

La respiración de Levi se detuvo, una vaga sensación de anticipación se movió en su interior. Con pasos firmes, se adentró en la habitación.

Lo primero que vio fue a un anciano recostado en una enorme cama con dosel, tan grande que su figura se perdía entre las almohadas hinchadas. Tenía una melena blanca y una modesta barba. Su cuerpo estaba tan arrugado como una pasa. A pesar de su estado decrépito, el anciano exudaba autoridad.

Las manos de Levi empezaron a sudar, no era bueno lidiando con figurar autoritarias.

El anciano levantó una temblorosa mano y lo señaló.

—Tú debes ser Levi.

El aludido asintió, inexpresivo.

—¿Eres consciente de la carga que llevas sobre tus hombros?

Aquello llamó su atención.

—¿De qué hablas? —cuestionó con altivez.

La vieja sirvienta lo miró con reprobación.

—Tranquila, Leonora… él… nuestra sangre… maldición —el anciano murmuró herméticamente, en ese momento, cerró los ojos y un silencio sepulcral se apoderó de la habitación.

—El amo se durmió —la anciana se acercó a la cama para arropar al hombre.

Levi salió de la habitación, sin pensarlo dos veces.

* * *

Los días en aquella vieja mansión eran realmente aburridos. En un inicio, Levi se sintió intrigado por las palabras enigmáticas de ese anciano y quiso saber más pero el viejo no volvió a tocar el tema, prefería divagar sobre las glorias pasadas de la familia. Era desesperante.

Miró el cielo azul y se preguntó si Kenny volvería por él. El tiempo se movía lentamente en esa mansión. Los días parecían eternos.

Pateó una piedra con rabia, el objeto chocó violentamente contra una lápida caída.

El cementerio familiar era el único lugar que Levi encontró realmente interesante. A través de los epitafios pudo conocer un poco más sobre la vida de sus ancestros. Algunos eran unos aristócratas simplones pero otros eran auténticos héroes de guerra.

Había tumbas realmente antiguas, probablemente tenían siglos de antigüedad, esas le interesaban más, las historias que contaban eran asombrosas, parecían leyendas. Esa clase de tumbas eran las más difíciles de encontrar debido al descuido del cementerio. La hierba alta impedía moverse con facilidad y la mayoría de las lápidas estaban cubiertas por musgo que hacía casi imposible leer los epitafios. Incluso había lápidas completamente rotas.

Kenny le dijo que esta mansión era la única propiedad que pertenecía oficialmente a la familia Ackerman en la actualidad, y era la más antigua de todas.

—Esta familia está completamente jodida —dijo desdeñosamente mientras su mirada azul recorría el lugar.

Una silueta se movió entre las lápidas. Levi no creía en los fantasmas, los humanos eran más peligrosos; por eso, tomó un palo del suelo y lo blandió como una espada.

—Muéstrate —siseó, su rostro no mostraba ninguna clase de temor pero una inquietud fría hacía latir su corazón más rápido.

Una figura tímida salió de la densa maleza. Era una niña, parecía mucho menor que él, se veía un poco asustada.

—No quise asustarte —murmuró mientras jugueteaba distraídamente con los lazos de su vestido.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —Levi la miró analíticamente. Era una niña de cabellera larga y negra que poseía una tez pálida, su vestimenta consistía en un sencillo vestido rosa y un sombrero de paja. Nunca la había visto por el lugar.

—Acabo de llegar a la mansión del abuelo y la señorita Leonora me dijo que había un niño como yo, así que deci-

—Tengo trece años —Levi la interrumpió, ofendido.

—¡¿De verdad?! —la niña lo miró anonadada.

La paciencia de Levi se estaba acabando, entonces, decidió marcharse.

La niña se apresuró a seguirle el paso.

—Discúlpame, no quise ofenderte —mientras hablaba su rostro se veía auténticamente angustiado.

Levi la miró con sorpresa, era la primera vez que alguien, aparte de su madre, se disculpaba con él.

—Olvídalo —susurró sin dejar de caminar.

—Tenemos casi el mismo tamaño, así que pensé que teníamos la misma edad —ella dijo atropelladamente.

La niña definitivamente era extraña.

—¿Cuántos años tienes? —su rostro se mantenía inexpresivo en un intento de ocultar su curiosidad.

—Acabo de cumplir diez —ella extendió los dedos de sus manos, haciendo énfasis en el número.

Los ánimos de Levi bajaron hasta el suelo. Ella era casi de su tamaño y sólo tenía diez años, a este paso él… Por sanidad mental, dejó de pensar en el tema. Se apoyó casualmente contra la pared de un mausoleo en ruinas. Necesitaba un respiro.

—¿Desde cuando estás aquí?

—Llegué en la mañana, mi mamá me trajo; me dijo que el abuelo la contactó, él quería conocerme —dijo alegremente.

Levi asintió, eso quería decir que ella también era una Ackerman. Pero había algo raro en su apariencia. La miró fijamente, parecía extranjera, ¿tal vez asiática?

—El abuelo se veía decepcionado cuando me vio por primera vez —la niña bajó la mirada tristemente.

Aquello no era sorpresivo, el viejo seguramente esperaba ver a un descendiente más "puro".

—Ignóralo, ese anciano tiene la mente atrapada en otra época.

Ella asintió aunque parecía confundida, seguramente no captó el significado escondido en aquellas palabras.

Ambos se mantuvieron en silencio, el canto de las aves era el único sonido que llenaba el espacio vacío que los separaba.

—Mi nombre es Mikasa, ¿cuál es el tuyo? —la niña finalmente habló, parecía incómoda con el silencio.

Sus sospechas se confirmaron, ella definitivamente era una mestiza.

—Levi —él respondió secamente.

Pasaron varios minutos en completo silencio.

—¿Puedes sentirlo? —Mikasa preguntó mientras deslizaba un dedo sobre la superficie desgastada de una lápida.

Levi la miró de reojo, era su manera de pedirle que se explique, ella entendió el gesto rápidamente.

—Cuando entré a la mansión sentí mucha nostalgia, como si regresara a un lugar que abandoné hace mucho tiempo.

Era extraño escuchar a una niña pronunciar palabras tan profundas.

—Yo no sentí nada —a pesar de sus palabras, recordó el sentimiento desagradable que retorció su estómago cuando vio la mansión por primera vez. En un inicio lo atribuyó a la suciedad del lugar, quizás había algo más…

La voz gangosa de la señorita Leonora, llamándolos, ocasionó que ambos respingaran.

* * *

La mesa del comedor principal era enorme, tanto de largo como de ancho. Levi no pudo evitar imaginar los suntuosos banquetes que se organizaron allí en el pasado. Todavía no podía creer que estaba relacionado con esa clase de gente. Mientras el pueblo moría de hambre, ellos engordaban con comidas extravagantes. Qué desagradables.

Miró su desayuno. Mermelada de grosellas, pan de centeno, té negro y nueces glaseadas. Para Leonora aquello era un desayuno simple pero para él era un auténtico lujo. No se parecía en nada a las sopas diluidas que Kenny lo obligaba a tomar en las mañanas, ¿así era la vida de la alta sociedad? Con razón sus antepasados fueron tan pragmáticos, no querían echar por la borda una vida tan cómoda.

A su derecha, Mikasa degustaba alegremente un pedazo de pan. La miró fijamente. Ella tenía razón, la mansión despertaba sentimientos extraños. Nunca hubiera imaginado que una niña pudiese ser tan perceptiva.

Tomó un sorbo de té y no pudo evitar sonreír un poco. Debía admitirlo el líquido caliente no sabía nada mal.

—¿Te gusta mucho el té? —Mikasa lo miró con una sonrisa que lo hizo sentir incómodo.

—Supongo —murmuró contra su taza. Era muy bochornoso admitir que su primera experiencia con el té tuvo que ser en una mansión casi abandonada.

—A mí también me gusta mucho, mi mamá es muy buena preparándolo, le queda delicioso —ella dijo con mucho entusiasmo.

Levi sintió una punzada de envidia. Él nunca podría experimentar algo así, su madre estaba muerta. Incluso si estuviera viva, ella nunca podría darse el lujo de comprar un auténtico té. Decidió apartar aquellos pensamientos oscuros comiendo una nuez glaseada, la dulzura del azúcar calmó su mente.

Mikasa frunció los labios, odiaba ser ignorada. Entonces, decidió concentrarse en terminar su desayuno.

* * *

La noche era fría. Levi hundió el rostro en la mullida almohada, la cama, sin duda alguna, era muy cómoda pero eso no era suficiente para atraer el sueño.

Su habitación temporal era espaciosa, muchas personas permanecerían en un lugar así con mucho gusto pero Levi estaba lejos de ser alguien normal, no estaba acostumbrado a lugares tan amplios, prefería los espacios pequeños. Después de todo era un chico de ciudad que creció en las zonas más asfixiantes.

Pero no sólo se trataba de eso, había algo perturbador en el ambiente. Una sensación de soledad se arremolinaba en los enormes espacios vacíos. Estar solo en un lugar grande era un cruel recordatorio de su propia orfandad. Además, el dormitorio, al igual que el resto de la mansión, tenía la mayoría de los muebles cubiertos por telas blancas, por lo tanto, en la oscuridad parecían siluetas fantasmales que lo miraban.

Levi no tenía miedo pero la sensación de sentirse observado le impedía conciliar el sueño. Un instinto primitivo le ordenaba no bajar la guardia, en caso de que pudiese pasar algo.

El sonido chirriante de la puerta abriéndose, que se encontraba justo detrás de él estremeció su cuerpo. Un sudor frío recorrió su nuca. No se atrevió a darse la vuelta.

Suaves golpes en el piso de madera empezaron a sonar, como si alguien caminara despreocupadamente a través de la habitación.

¿Sería un fantasma? ¿Un ladrón acaso? Levi se maldijo por no poner un cuchillo bajo la almohada, Kenny siempre le ordenaba hacer eso antes de dormir. Fue muy descuidado.

El colchón se movió, hundiéndose ligeramente, bajo un peso extra. Levi todavía no se atrevía a darse la vuelta.

—¿Estás despierto? —una vocecita susurró en su oído.

Levi exhaló todo el aire de sus pulmones y se dio la vuelta. Era Mikasa, quien lo observaba con interés.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —preguntó, molesto.

—¿Te asusté? —ella sonrió.

—Responde mi pregunta.

—Tenía miedo —Mikasa de repente empezó a sollozar— y extraño a mamá.

Levi la miró desconcertado, entendía su dolor, después de todo, él también extrañaba a su madre, pero no sabía qué hacer.

Era molesto ver a una niña llorar de esa manera, así que dijo lo primero que se le ocurrió.

—¿Quieres acompañarme? —dijo mientras levantaba la sábana.

Mikasa se metió rápidamente a la cama, su expresión todavía mostraba tristeza pero se la veía ligeramente más relajada.

Levi se dio la vuelta. Sentir el calor de otro ser humano en su espalda era, en cierta forma, relajante, el hecho de que ella era una completa desconocida era irrelevante para él, su compañía silenciosa era más que suficiente.

Sus ojos empezaron a sentirse pesados.

Cuando estaba a punto de dormirse, sintió que unas diminutas manos se aferraban a su camisa con fuerza.

Estaba demasiado cansado, por lo tanto, no se molestó en decirle que se apartara, sería un desperdicio de energía.

* * *

Aquella mañana el cielo estaba nublado y el ambiente estaba fresco, sin duda alguna, era un clima ideal para salir a pasear.

En medio del camino empedrado, bordeado de árboles, que conducía a la mansión, Mikasa jugaba con las hojas caídas que se encontraban regadas por todos lados, Levi la observaba desde un banco de piedra desgastado.

Ella lanzaba las hojas con todas fuerzas y las veía caer lentamente. En varias ocasiones preguntó a Levi si quería unirse a ella, él se negó rotundamente, las hojas se veían… sucias, ciertamente no quería llenar sus manos de polvo.

Levi suspiró, desde que aceptó dormir con Mikasa, ella no se separó de él en ningún momento. Es obvio que la chiquilla no está acostumbrada a estar sola.

Cuando levantó la vista, Mikasa estaba parada frente a él.

—Si pertenecemos al mismo clan eso quiere decir que somos primos-hermanos, ¿verdad? —su voz sonaba ligeramente seria.

—No lo creo, nuestra familia se dispersó tanto que lo más probable es que seamos, a lo sumo, primos en tercer grado. Ambos pertenecemos a la misma dinastía sanguínea, ese es nuestro único parentesco —Levi respondió con aburrimiento. En el pasado, Kenny le explicó hasta el cansancio su relación real con otros miembros del clan.

—Ah —Mikasa tomó asiento junto a él, se veía satisfecha con la aclaración. Levi se encogió inconscientemente, había algo en la presencia de la niña que lo ponía nervioso. Desde su lugar, ella empezó a patear hojas, en consecuencia, una nube de polvo se empezó a formar en sus pies. Levi no tenía el ánimo para pedirle que se detuviera, se veía tan feliz.

—Mi papá me contó que nuestros antepasados siempre encabezaban las tropas durante las guerras y salían ilesos, por eso eran los favoritos de la familia Real, ¿no es genial?

—Sí, Kenny me contó algo parecido —respondió con indiferencia.

—¿Quién es Kenny? —ella miró con atención.

Levi odiaba esa pregunta.

—Mi tío, él me cuida —al pronunciar la última palabra hizo una mueca, era extraño pensar en Kenny como una figura protectora.

—¿Qué pasó con tus padres?

—No tenga padre y mi madre murió hace tiempo —Levi golpeó, con la palma de su mano, la dura superficie del asiento.

—Mi papá también está muerto —Mikasa tomó, tímidamente, su mano. Levi no rechazó el contacto. La calidez de su piel era un poco reconfortante. No podía recordar la última vez que alguien lo tocó con la intención de consolarlo. Desde que empezó a convivir con Kenny, su vida se hundió en una espiral de violencia sin fin. Cualquier interacción que tenía con otro ser humano se limitaba a amenazar o atacar. Había olvidado cómo se sentía el cariño humano.

* * *

Esta visita se estaba convirtiendo en una absoluta pérdida de tiempo. Desde su encuentro inicial, el anciano no volvió a tocar ningún tema de interés, se limitaba a contar las mismas historias una y otra vez. No entendía por qué Kenny insistió tanto en visitarlo.

Lo peor de su estadía era el aburrimiento. A diferencia de la ciudad, en la mansión no había mucho que hacer, largas horas de ocio eran el pan de cada día. Aquello era muy extraño para él, la idea de tener tiempo libre era simplemente bizarra.

Por suerte, la propiedad era enorme, lo suficiente como para explorar durante horas. De los dos, Mikasa era la más encantada con ese hecho, siempre lo arrastraba a sus misiones exploratorias. Debido a que no había nada mejor que hacer, Levi solía dejarse tironear.

—¿Por qué no entramos allí? —Mikasa señaló la capilla que se hallaba al borde del cementerio.

Levi recordó que la anciana Leonora les prohibió expresamente entrar allí… decidió ignorar la advertencia; (muy) técnicamente ellos eran los dueños del lugar, ambos tenían todo el derecho de moverse libremente.

No les tomó mucho tiempo llegar al portón, estaba cerrado con un enorme candado de hierro pero había una enorme abertura en la parte inferior de la puerta, lo suficientemente grande como para que los dos, de rodillas, la atravesaran fácilmente.

—Este lugar se está despedazando —Levi comentó con aburrimiento mientras su mirada recorría el lugar.

Él tenía la razón.

La mayoría de las ventanas estaban rotas, los asientos de madera estaban completamente destruidos, el altar estaba cubierto de polvo y la maleza se apoderó del lugar.

—Da un poco de miedo —Mikasa murmuró mientras esquivaba los numerosos pedazos de escombros que estaban regados por todo el piso de mármol.

Levi se acercó al altar, aparte de la enorme cruz de piedra cubierta de musgo, no había nada más, los cuadros y las estatuas brillaban por su ausencia.

El espectáculo era deprimente.

—Levi, mira esto —la voz asustada de Mikasa llamó su atención.

En silencio, se acercó a la niña, quien señalaba, con un brazo tembloroso, un rincón de la capilla.

Había un esqueleto escondido entre los pedazos de madera, su blancor, a pesar del polvo, era dolorosamente obvio.

—¿Qué diablos pasó aquí? —él susurró mientras Mikasa lo abrazaba con fuerza.

—¿Es un muerto de verdad?

Levi se abstuvo de hacer un comentario sarcástico, la voz de Mikasa reflejaba miedo auténtico.

Él no estaba tan impresionado como su compañera, desde que Kenny lo "adoptó" vio un montón de cosas extrañas. La visión de cadáveres ya no lo impresionaba. La muerte era un momento más del ciclo de la vida.

—Vámonos de aquí.

* * *

La luna se escondió detrás de las nubes negras, por lo tanto, la noche era muy oscura. Demasiado.

Levi resopló contra su almohada, Mikasa se aferraba a él como una garrapata pues sus brazos y piernas lo abrazaban con fuerza. Aquel gesto le provocaba mucho calor, era obvio que no podrá dormir, a menos que se libere del abrazo asfixiante.

El encuentro con ese esqueleto debió de ser muy chocante para ella, era comprensible. Lo que no entendía es porqué esta niña pensaba que estaba segura con él. Era una experiencia completamente nueva y desconcertante.

—¿Cuándo piensas soltarme? —su voz sonaba hastiada.

—Cuando mamá regrese —dijo ella con firmeza, sin disminuir su agarre.

Levi suspiró, no tenía ninguna palabra en mente que pudiese calmar a su asustada acompañante. Entonces, a una velocidad impresionante se liberó del abrazo y se dio la vuelta, enfrentando a Mikasa.

Estaba un poco pálida y su rostro todavía estaba ensombrecido por el miedo. Sabía lo que tenía que hacer para solucionar la situación. Entonces, con una mueca incómoda, la abrazó. Su madre solía hacer eso cuando él estaba asustado y siempre lograba calmarlo. Valía la pena intentarlo.

Mikasa no tardó en devolver el gesto.

—¿Sigues teniendo miedo?

Ella negó con la cabeza.

—¿Por qué había un esqueleto dentro de la capilla?

Levi se preguntaba lo mismo. Todo el asunto era muy extraño. El esqueleto se veía muy viejo, definitivamente no era una muerte reciente. Tal vez murió durante el desmoronamiento de la familia, por eso no se molestaron en enterrarlo, salía más barato botarlo en la capilla que enterrarlo. Si las historias de Kenny eran ciertas, su clan tenía muchos trapos sucios escondidos en los armarios. Para ser honesto, no se encontraba tan impresionado por el descubrimiento.

Mikasa era otra historia. Tenía la sensación de que el padre de la niña sólo le contó historias heroicas sobre la familia, obviando su lado más turbio. Estaba seguro que había una intención noble tras eso, probablemente no quería traumatizar a su hija. Pero sabía, de primera mano, que la realidad podía destruir brutalmente cualquier tipo de ilusión y expectativa sobre casi cualquier cosa.

—No lo sé —mintió.

—¿Era un miembro de nuestra familia? —ella preguntó suavemente.

—Es lo más probable.

Mikasa empezó a sollozar.

—Si era un familiar, ¿Por qué no lo enterraron?

—Las familias pueden ser muy complicadas.

—No lo entiendo. Papá siempre me dijo que nuestra familia era muy honorable —ella cerró los ojos, en un intento de detener las lágrimas.

—El clan pasó por momentos muy difíciles, la gente desesperada suele actuar sin medir las consecuencias —Levi susurró, su voz era inusualmente amable.

Mikasa frunció los labios pero su llanto se mitigó un poco, al menos ya no hacía ruido. Y su cuerpo se sentía más relajado.

—Tengo sueño —ella bostezó ruidosamente.

Levi tuvo que reprimir una sonrisa. Había logrado calmarla. Entonces, rompió el abrazo y quiso darse la vuelta pero Mikasa lo detuvo.

—¿Puedes abrazarme hasta que me duerma? —sus mejillas se sonrojaron mientras hablaba.

Estuvo tentado a negarse pero el rostro de su compañera se veía tan vulnerable que no tuvo el corazón para hacerlo. En lugar de responder, la abrazó en silencio.

No la soltó en toda la noche.

* * *

La mirada del abuelo era solemne; a pesar de permanecer recostado en la cama, su figura todavía parecía poderosa, intimidando un poco a los dos niños.

—Requerí sus presencias en la mansión por una sola e importante razón.

El rostro de Levi era impasible mientras Mikasa se removía, nerviosa, en su lugar.

—¿Y cuál es? —la delgada y aguda voz de Mikasa resonó en la habitación.

—La verdad —El anciano cerró los ojos, sumergiéndose en viejos recuerdos.

—¿Sobre qué? —Levi preguntó con hosquedad, estaba harto de las divagaciones seniles.

—La maldición que mató a sus padres.

—¿Qué? —Ambos niños cuestionaron al mismo tiempo.

El abuelo miró a Levi.

—Kuchel murió a causa de una misteriosa e incurable enfermedad —afirmó con seguridad.

Levi bajó la mirada, sin saber qué decir.

—Tu padre murió mientras dormía, ¿cierto? —el anciano miró a Mikasa con condescendencia.

Ella asintió con ojos lacrimosos.

—La maldición del clan los mató a ambos— la mirada del anciano se volvió melancólica.

Levi frunció el ceño, ¿de qué carajos estaba hablando el viejo? Las maldiciones no existen, todo el mundo lo sabía.

—Nuestra familia siempre cargó con una mala reputación. A los ojos de los nobles, sólo éramos los perros del rey que siempre corrían tras los huesos que nos tiraban, en parte era cierto pero había una razón poderosa detrás de ello —el anciano suspiró— durante la larga existencia de nuestra familia nunca faltó el miembro rebelde que buscaba desvincularse estúpidamente de nosotros. Esos traidores nunca terminaban de buena manera.

Levi y Mikasa se estremecieron.

—Ellos no morían por nuestra mano, la sangre los mataba.

—¿Qué? —la voz de la niña era trémula.

—Desde el nacimiento cada miembro del clan servía al rey en todo lo que podía. No era una relación basada en el sometimiento, más bien, era simbiótica. Estar junto al rey alimentaba nuestro espíritu y nos dotaba de una fuerza descomunal que siempre era utilizada para proteger los intereses de la corona y la nación.

¿Fuerza descomunal? La atención de Levi se despertó por completo. Si los balbuceos del viejo decían la verdad, entonces… eso podría explicar la antinatural sed de sangre que Kenny poseía, la confianza que él tenía en su propia fuerza era ciertamente desconcertante.

—¿Cuándo empezó la relación entre la corona y el clan? —la pregunta salió de sus labios con torpeza.

—Nadie lo sabe. En su tiempo, hubo muchas especulaciones pero nunca se pudieron probar. Al final, cada familia noble tenía una particularidad, en especial una tan antigua como la nuestra. Lo que sí está probado es que nuestra sangre siempre definió el destino de cada miembro de la familia —la voz del anciano era pétrea.

—¿Estás diciendo que la sangre del clan mató a mi madre? —Levi todavía podía recordar el rostro esquelético de su madre, la imagen revolvió su estómago.

—Cuando rompimos relaciones con la Corona nuestro propósito de existencia desapareció. Desde la antigüedad, nuestra familia siempre estuvo ligada a la realeza, no conocíamos otra forma de vivir. El conflicto afectó profundamente a los miembros del clan, y no de la manera habitual —el hombre cerró los ojos, angustiado.

Mikasa miraba con ansiedad sus zapatos, no le gustaba el rumbo de la historia del abuelo.

—En los últimos tiempos nuestra familia se degeneró. Había algo en nuestra sangre que hacía que los miembros del clan murieran repentinamente.

—Por eso el clan se desmoronó tan rápido —la voz de Levi sonaba furiosa.

—Sin un propósito que cumplir, la sangre de nuestros parientes se corrompió y destruyó sus cuerpos —las manos del viejo empezaron a oscilar.

—Si eso es cierto, ¡¿por qué tú no estás muerto?! —el cuerpo de Levi empezó a temblar de ira.

—Es porque hay una manera de romperla.

—¿Y cuál es? —Mikasa se veía un poco aliviada.

—Matar —el mayor bajó la cabeza—, lo descubrí cuando mi hermano menor enfermó por culpa de la maldición; los dolores que él sentía eran demasiado intensos… por eso él me pidió que lo matara. Y cumplí con su deseo.

Al escuchar eso, los ojos de Levi se agrandaron mientras que el rostro de Mikasa se transformó en una mueca horrorizada.

—En ese tiempo yo ya mostraba síntomas, después de matarlo desaparecieron y no volvieron. Entonces, lo comprendí —el anciano abrió los ojos, en ellos había un brillo aterrador.

—Eso es horrible —Mikasa murmuró.

—Matar, esa es la clave de nuestra supervivencia. Nuestra familia lo hizo por siglos, directa o indirectamente —dijo el anciano, con severidad.

Eso definitivamente explicaba muchas cosas. El corazón de Levi se agitó, ¿por eso Kenny lo introdujo a los bajos mundos? ¿Quería salvarlo? A su lado, su compañera se veía aterrorizada. Aquello lo inquietó, era obvio que ella nunca mató ni pensaba matar en el futuro, era sólo una niña inocente que todavía le tenía miedo a la oscuridad. No podía evitar preguntarse… ¿qué pasaría con Mikasa?

—Todos los miembros del clan que nieguen su naturaleza están destinados a morir —el abuelo miró a la niña con desinterés.

—¡Yo no quiero hacerlo! —Mikasa gritó mientras empezaba a llorar.

—Todas las familias tienen que enfrentar un destino final. Esa es la carga que ustedes heredaron —el anciano se cubrió con las mantas, preparándose para dormir.

La señal era clara, la conversación terminó.

Mikasa salió corriendo de la habitación.

* * *

Después de una intensa búsqueda, Levi la encontró escondida en una de las tantas habitaciones convertidas en depósitos, estaba acurrucada contra el piso, como un pajarillo asustado. Su cuerpo temblaba debido a los sollozos.

Bueno, ahora que la tenía frente a él no sabía qué decir. No era precisamente un experto en emociones humanas pero sabía muy bien lo que tenía que hacer… pero no será fácil.

Aliviar la mente de Mikasa en este preciso momento era su prioridad, de lo contrario, ella se quebraría para siempre. En los barrios bajos, él vio a muchos personas convertirse en muertos vivientes, definitivamente ese no era un futuro que quería para ella.

Después de soltar un suspiro exasperado, Levi se agachó y acarició su espalda. No había palabras adecuadas en su mente para consolar a la niña pero esperaba de todo corazón que el gesto fuese suficiente para calmar su dolor.

En cuestión de segundos, los sollozos de Mikasa se redujeron a simples pucheros.

—Mi papá murió por culpa de una maldición familiar. No sé cómo sentirme. Por un lado, hubiese querido que él viva pero, por otro lado, no puedo imaginarme ver sus manos manchadas de sangre, él era una buena persona —la voz suave de su acompañante estaba quebrada.

El corazón de Levi se encogió ante sus palabras. Debe ser devastador para ella tener que lidiar con esa desagradable información.

—No sabemos si la historia del viejo es verdadera —trató de consolarla pero no tenía mucha experiencia en eso.

—Mi papá dijo que sólo era un resfriado, los médicos decían lo mismo. No había ninguna razón para preocuparse… pero igual murió. El abuelo tiene razón, estamos malditos, es la única explicación —mientras hablaba, Mikasa se puso de pie y se dio la vuelta. Al verla, Levi hizo una mueca, estaba… sucia. Sin embargo, su desagrado se esfumó cuando escuchó la devastación en cada palabra de la niña. Entonces, se acercó a ella y la abrazó con fuerza. Mikasa, tímidamente, correspondió el gesto. Los sollozos se hicieron más ruidosos.

La situación era muy extraña para Levi, desde que el abrazo comenzó, sentimientos contradictorios se asentaron en su pecho. Eran cálidos pero también eran tristes y dolorosos. Casi por inercia, apoyó su barbilla sobre el hombro de Mikasa, ¿por qué sus ojos le ardían? Quiso decir algo pero las palabras de ánimo no salieron de su boca. Su mente estaba en blanco.

Ambos permanecieron varios minutos en la misma posición, no había ningún rastro de incomodidad en sus mentes.

Con lentitud, Mikasa rompió el abrazo. Su rostro se veía pacífico.

—Gracias —dijo con suavidad.

—¿Qué diablos te pasó? —Levi señaló su apariencia sucia.

—Me caí —ella masculló con las mejillas sonrojadas.

—¿Te lastimaste? —la pregunta salió de los labios de Levi antes de que él pudiera detenerla.

Sin decir nada, Mikasa empezó a levantar las faldas de su sencillo vestido, revelando sus piernas cremosas. De inmediato, el rostro de Levi se tiñó de rojo intenso.

—¡¿Qué carajos crees que haces?!

—Yo sólo quería mostrarte el rasmillón que me hice en una rodilla —Mikasa se veía desconcertada por la reacción exagerada del chico. Soltó la tela del vestido con desgana, acto seguido, sus piernas volvieron a quedar cubiertas.

—No vuelvas a hacer eso —la respiración de Levi se normalizó.

—Está bien —Mikasa bufó, todavía sin entender la situación.

—De todas maneras, ya está anocheciendo. Leonora seguramente nos debe estar buscando —Levi empezó a caminar, la chiquilla realmente lo agotaba.

—¡Espera! —ella lo tomó del brazo para detenerlo.

—¿Qué pasa?

Con una sonrisa, Mikasa se acercó a él y plantó un beso en su mejilla.

—Gracias —ella susurró en su oído.

El corazón de Levi empezó a latir más rápido.

* * *

La lluvia golpeaba suavemente los ventanales. El sonido era un arrullador muy efectivo, especialmente en niñas como Mikasa, quien quedó profundamente dormida.

Levi era otra historia. Por más que cerraba los ojos, simplemente no podía dormir. Algo en su mente lo estaba molestando pero no sabía qué.

A su lado, la figura dormida de Mikasa lo acompañaba en aquella noche tormentosa. En el pasado, no le importaba ese hecho pero ahora era dolorosamente consiente de su presencia.

El calor que emanaba de su frágil figura, lo incomodaba muchísimo. Varias veces, estuvo tentado a echarla de su cama pero el rostro dormido y pacífico de la niña lo detenía siempre. Sin pensarlo, se levantó de la cama y salió de la habitación. Quería alejarse de ella. Su presencia definitivamente desequilibraba su humor.

Los pasillos ciertamente eran lúgubres pero no lo intimidaban en esos momentos, lo único que Levi tenía en mente era alejarse de Mikasa lo más rápido posible.

Mientras caminaba, su cabeza no dejaba de divagar en el beso que recibió. Sin contar a su madre, nadie lo había besado antes. Era extraño pero no desagradable. Es decir, ninguna parte de su cuerpo y mente rechazó el contacto. Después de todo, se trataba de Mikasa, la mocosa era exasperante pero nunca le causó desagrado. Había algo en su personalidad que le causaba una extraña fascinación.

En donde creció, ningún niño tenía esa clase de alegría e inocencia que Mikasa mostraba. En realidad, no tenían tiempo para ese tipo de actitudes, estaban ocupados en sobrevivir.

Ella representaba todo lo que no era y aquello le fascinaba. Pero, con las revelaciones del anciano, todo parecía indicar que también le arrebatarían eso. No podía imaginar en qué clase de persona se convertirá Mikasa si ella decide seguir el sangriento camino del clan. De solo pensarlo, sentía náuseas.

Se detuvo frente a un enorme y barroco cuadro que retrataba a un soldado medieval apuñalando a su rival. La violenta escena ocasionó que Levi pensara, inevitablemente, en Kenny, ¿qué estará haciendo ahora? Seguramente nada bueno. El chico rió ligeramente ante el pensamiento.

—¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? — una voz sosegada sonó en sus espaldas.

Levi se dio la vuelta rápidamente. Mikasa lo observaba con los ojos entrecerrados, parecía un poco enojada.

—Sólo quería dar un paseo nocturno —él encogió los hombros con despreocupación.

—Cuando me desperté, no estabas a mi lado y me asusté —mientras hablaba, lágrimas silenciosas se deslizaban por el rostro de Mikasa.

La niña definitivamente era una llorona.

—¿Tuviste una pesadilla?

—Sí —respondió con timidez.

Levi la miró, desconcertado. Si estaba tan asustada, ¿por qué lo buscó en medio de la oscuridad? Quiso preguntarle pero ella se veía genuinamente asustada. Tal vez Mikasa se dejó llevar por el momento. Aunque tenía que darle algo de crédito. La niña era realmente silenciosa, ni siquiera sintió su presencia.

—Regresemos a la habitación, ya es tarde —Levi revolvió con su mano la espesa cabellera negra de Mikasa, quien sonrió, encantada por el gesto.

* * *

La biblioteca de la mansión era enorme. Millones de libros habitaban la pieza, acomodados en finos estantes. Era una vista asombrosa.

Los ojos grises de Mikasa brillaban de la emoción, ¡nunca había visto tantos libros juntos! Por el contrario, Levi no parecía para nada impresionado, para él era ridículo, después de todo, mientras el clan se desvanecía poco a poco, el abuelo prefería aferrarse a unos viejos libros. Patético. Además, el lugar estaba cubierto de polvo y había muchas hojas de papel amarillentas regadas por el suelo, ¿de qué sirve tener una biblioteca sino puedes mantenerla adecuadamente?

Mikasa tomó un libro raído del estante más cercano. Después de echarle un vistazo rápido, caminó hacia Levi, con la sorpresa pintándole el rostro.

—¡Mira, Levi! —ella le extendió el objeto.

Inscrito en la envejecida portada del libro, la palabra Ackerman todavía relucía.

—Es nuestro apellido —él murmuró mientras acariciaba las letras doradas con las yemas de sus dedos.

—Deberíamos darle un vistazo —Mikasa se sentó en el suelo, entonces, palmeó la superficie fría, invitándolo a sentarse a su lado.

Levi la miró con una ceja levantada, odiaba la idea de colocar su trasero en un lugar tan sucio.

—Vamos, no seas un quisquilloso —ella sonrió.

Ante el adjetivo malintencionado, las mejillas de Levi enrojecieron. Sin decir nada, tomó asiento al lado de la niña.

Entonces, Mikasa abrió el libro. Páginas y páginas ilustradas ricamente se revelaron ante sus ojos. Por desgracia, la escritura poseía un tono demasiado anticuado que impedía su comprensión.

—Esto me recuerda a los libros de cuentos que leía con mi papá —ella murmuró absorta mientras sus ojos repasaban cada palabra.

Levi suspiró, desde que convivía con Kenny nunca tuvo el lujo de tomarse el tiempo de leer por diversión, siempre tenía asuntos más apremiantes que atender, como luchar por comida. De repente, algo llamó su atención.

—Espera —ante el tono alarmado de su voz, Mikasa detuvo la mano que pretendía cambiar de página.

—¿Qué pasa?

—Mira —Levi señaló una imagen que se encontraba plasmada en medio de una página.

Era el dibujo de un gigante deforme arrodillado ante la figura de un rey, con corona y todo. Había algo en ella que atrapó la atención de los dos niños.

—Da un poco de miedo, ¿no crees? —Mikasa murmuró mientras delineaba el dibujo con sus dedos.

—Aquí dice que un gigante llamado Dynamo, después de un favor cumplido, prometió al rey que él y sus descendientes lo protegerían para siempre —Levi leyó con disgusto la descripción de la imagen—, esto es absurdo.

—Pero tiene sentido. Cuando nuestro clan se peleó con el rey, rompimos nuestra promesa, por eso estamos malditos —Mikasa se mordió el labio con ansiedad.

—¿Descendemos de un gigante? No jodas —Levi la miró como si estuviera completamente loca.

—Eso también explicaría la fuerza anormal que el abuelo mencionó. Papá me contó muchas historias sobre antepasados que libraron batallas monstruosas y sobrevivieron —ella dijo con melancolía.

Levi sintió una punzada de envidia atravesar su pecho. Su madre nunca mencionó nada de su familia. Se preguntó cómo se sentiría escuchar historias fantásticas sobre sus antepasados mientras compartían el calor de un abrazo. Sabía que era un anhelo ridículo pero no podía evitar sentirlo.

—Es sólo un cuento —Levi cerró el libro. A pesar de sus palabras, la imagen todavía lo inquietaba y mucho. La sola idea de estar emparentado con un gigante monstruoso le revolvía las entrañas.

Mikasa pareció percibir su inquietud.

—Tal vez tengas razón —ella lo tomó de la mano, arrastrándolo fuera de la biblioteca. Levi no mostró resistencia, de hecho, él camino, ansioso, tras ella.

Mikasa quería salir de allí pues un extraño sentimiento sacudió su pecho. Era desagradable e incómodo.

A pesar de que ya estaban en los pasillos, ella no soltó su mano.

* * *

La tarde era templada. Por primera vez, Levi tomó la iniciativa y persuadió a Mikasa para dar un paseo, estaba seguro que el aire libre despejaría su cabeza.

Ambos decidieron caminar cerca del enorme lago que había en los jardines de la mansión, en sus días de gloria sus aguas estaban llenas de carpas y en sus orillas las grullas y los cisnes solían pasearse con orgullo. En la actualidad, las plantas acuáticas se apoderaron de la mayor parte de sus aguas; más que un lago, parecía un pantano, habitado por patos, ranas y diversos insectos.

—No puedo creer que uno de nuestros ancestros sea un gigante —mientras hablaba Mikasa golpeaba el agua estancada con un palo.

—Ya te dije que es sólo un cuento —Levi, con las manos en los bolsillos, observaba, molesto, cómo las gotas de agua sucia salpicaban el vestido blanco de la niña.

Mikasa lo ignoró y continuó golpeando el agua. Levi se hartó y le arrebató el palo, lanzándolo lejos de allí.

—Deja de actuar como una niña.

—Soy una niña —ella no se tomó la molestia de mirarle el rostro, clavó su mirada gris en las oscuras aguas.

Levi decidió seguir caminando, no tenía el ánimo de seguir aguantando nimiedades.

Unos minutos después, Mikasa lo alcanzó y caminó junto a él, como si nada hubiera pasado. Entonces, Levi se dio cuenta de un detalle que pasó por alto en el pasado. Ella olía a moras silvestres.

—Mamá dice que es de mala educación que un hombre deje sola a una mujer —a pesar de la obvia recriminación, la voz de Mikasa sonaba jovial.

—Las madres suelen tener razón —Levi susurró. En su mente resonaron los consejos de su propia madre, ella siempre tenía la razón.

—Es muy cierto, mamá lo sabe todo —Mikasa asintió con solemnidad.

Levi sintió un nudo en la garganta.

—¿Por qué te molesta tanto hablar del gigante? —ella cambió el tema con una ligereza bastante extraña.

Él apretó los puños. Era la primera vez que quería golpear tanto a una niña.

—Porque no existe —siseó.

—Esa no es una respuesta.

—Olvídalo, no estoy obligado a explicarte mis pensamientos.

—Yo odio a ese gigante, por su culpa mi papá murió —Mikasa detuvo sus pasos y agachó la cabeza.

Levi observó los enormes juncos agitarse por culpa del viento. Al final, ¿qué mató a su madre? ¿Una vida insalubre o una maldición familiar? De todas maneras, no importaba, ella estaba muerta. La existencia de ese supuesto ancestro sólo echó sal a su herida que ya se estaba cerrando. Aquello era un motivo más que suficiente para aborrecerlo con vehemencia.

—Yo también lo odio —él masculló, más para sí mismo.

Mikasa hizo un gesto de entendimiento.

—Si realmente descendemos de esa cosa, eso nos convierte en monstruos, ¿cierto?

Levi cerró los ojos con molestia.

—A Kenny le encantará escuchar el cuento del gigante —su tío nunca le contó historias sobre el origen del clan, tal vez porque no le interesaban pero podía apostar su cabeza a que el cuento del gigante definitivamente captará su atención. Después de todo, Kenny siempre tuvo gustos de mierda.

Cuando Mikasa oyó aquellas palabras sus labios temblaron.

* * *

La mañana era soleada, demasiado soleada. Con el objetivo de escapar de los implacables rayos de sol, ambos niños se encontraban parados bajo la sombra de un enorme y viejo roble.

Ese día en particular, Mikasa estaba actuando muy extraño. Desde que se despertó, la seriedad se apoderó de su rostro. Levi, percibiendo la energía negativa que la rodeaba, trató de darle su espacio, pero ella lo perseguía a todos lados.

—Niñas —él farfulló mientras Mikasa miraba obsesivamente el suelo cubierto de pasto seco.

—Levi —su voz sonaba algo ronca. Ahora que lo pensaba, ella no le habló desde que despertó.

El aludido gruño, dándole luz verde para continuar.

—Cuando el mes termine, no nos volveremos a ver, ¿cierto?

Ah. Ese era el problema. Él también se preguntó cuál sería el desenlace de su incipiente _relación_ pero el día de la despedida le parecía demasiado lejano, como si nunca se llegara a concretar; simplemente no podía imaginarlo. Su mirada azul se clavó en el camino empedrado que conducía a la vieja mansión. En realidad, ¿Cuánto tiempo pasó desde que atravesó, por primera vez, ese camino? Los días parecían diluirse en su mente.

—Sí —la respuesta salió con naturalidad de su boca pues era obvia, aun así, algo se torció en su pecho cuando la pronunció.

Mikasa parecía afectada por su fría respuesta.

—Tú eres el primer amigo que tengo. En donde vivo no hay muchos niños con quien jugar —dijo ella con pesadumbre.

—Yo siento lo mismo —las orejas de Levi empezaron a arder. Era muy vergonzoso admitir esa clase de cursilerías.

—¿Soy tu primera amiga? —Mikasa lo miró, sorprendida.

Levi asintió.

Por primera vez en todo el día, Mikasa sonrió.

—Te ves demasiado contenta —él comentó con una mueca.

—Sí, estoy feliz de ser tu amiga —ella manifestó mientras admiraba las nubes blancas y esponjosas.

—Deja de decir estupideces —Levi musitó mientras apartaba la mirada, odiaba la capacidad que tenía esa chiquilla para decir cosas vergonzosas.

—Es la verdad —bajó la mirada— yo quiero ser tu amiga para siempre.

—Me-mejor zanjemos el tema —Levi titubeó, la conversación se estaba poniendo extraña.

Mikasa lo miró de reojo. Sus ojos grises tenían un aspecto extraño, tenía la sensación de que observaban su interior. Ella lo estaba leyendo como un libro.

El cuerpo de Levi se tensó.

—Está bien —ella dijo con simpleza mientras dirigía su mirada hacia el cielo.

* * *

Los ojos de Levi se abrieron de golpe. Por instinto, recorrió la habitación con la mirada, en busca de cualquier horror nocturno. La habitación estaba en penumbras pero no había nada.

Con un suspiro de alivio, se volvió a echar mediante un movimiento brusco. Un sudor helado se deslizó por su frente.

Todo fue una pesadilla.

Pero no podía olvidar la sonrisa repugnante de aquel gigante, él era mucho más grande que un árbol, y muy aterrador. La imagen era demasiado vívida para ser un mero fruto de su imaginación. En el pasado, nunca tuvo pesadillas relacionadas con seres fantásticos, siempre eran personas de carne y hueso.

—¿Qué pasó? —la voz adormilada de Mikasa rompió el silencio de la habitación.

—¿Desde cuando estás despierta? —de alguna manera extraña, la presencia de la niña calmó los latidos de su corazón.

—Mis ojos se abrieron solos —ella susurró mientras desviaba la mirada.

Esa era una explicación bastante extraña.

—Duerme de nuevo.

Mikasa negó suavemente con la cabeza.

—¿Estás asustado?

Levi la miró durante unos segundos. En la oscuridad el rostro de la niña era ininteligible.

—¿No es obvio?

Ella no parecía afectada por su sarcasmo cortante.

—¿Hay algo que pueda hacer?

—No —a pesar de su respuesta, la voz de Levi sonaba tranquila.

Los dos quedaron en silencio. La música de los grillos del jardín era lo único que llenaba el ambiente.

—Cuando el abuelo mencionó la manera de romper la maldición, no parecías tan sorprendido, ¿por qué? —mientras hablaba las manos de Mikasa retorcían las finas sábanas.

—Porque ya maté —él respondió con indiferencia. No se tomó la molestia de esconder el lado más sucio de su vida. La anonimidad que ofrecía la oscuridad lo impulsó a hablar.

—Ya… veo —las palabras de Mikasa expresaban vacilación y alivio.

—Qué familia de mierda —Levi siseó—, somos unos parásitos.

—Si yo no mato, moriré —ella levantó un brazo, sus dedos trataban inútilmente de tocar el techo de la habitación. No parecía especialmente inquieta por su declaración.

—Es el precio que debemos pagar por haber nacido en un clan de sirvientes —dijo Levi, muy enojado.

—Yo no quiero morir porque ya no podré ver a mi mamá… y a ti —la manera tan frágil en que lo dijo la hacía ver demasiado vulnerable.

La espina dorsal de Levi se estremeció ante las palabras de la pequeña. Esto era ridículo. Esa mocosa lo estaba afectando demasiado, a pesar de que se conocían hace, apenas, unos cuantos días.

—Deja de pensar en esas tonterías, tú decidirás lo que más te conviene cuando llegue el momento —Levi cerró los ojos, tenía toda la intención de retomar su sueño (o pesadilla).

—¿Decidir? —Mikasa susurró para sí misma.

* * *

—La señorita Leonora dijo que este cuarto es un salón de baile, ¿no es genial? Como en los cuentos de princesas —Mikasa señaló alegremente el techo alto del que colgaba elegantes lámparas de araña cubiertas de polvo.

Levi la miró con una ceja levantada. La personalidad de la chiquilla era desconcertante, en algunos momentos podía mantener una seriedad escalofriante, en otros, actuaba como una auténtica niña mimada. Kenny tenía razón, las mujeres eran criaturas inentendibles.

—A mí me parece una habitación cualquiera —dijo con indiferencia.

Mikasa lo miró con las mejillas infladas.

De hecho, el lugar tenía una particularidad, estaba completamente vacío, ni siquiera había muebles o adornos. Era uno de los pocos lugares de la mansión en el que uno podía moverse con absoluta libertad, sin ningún estorbo. A pesar de eso, Levi no estaba tan encantado como Mikasa.

—¿Qué hacemos aquí? —Levi frunció el ceño, recordando cómo la niña prácticamente lo arrastró hasta el salón. Ella era mucho más fuerte de lo que aparentaba.

—Quería mostrarte algo —Mikasa lo miró con seriedad.

—Aquí no hay nada interesante —él cruzó los brazos con escepticismo.

—Cierra los ojos, es una sorpresa —ella se paró frente a él con las manos en las caderas, en una pose que le recordó a su madre.

—Está bien —entonces, cerró los ojos, como le ordenaron. Una parte de él se preguntó por qué era tan suave con la niña, si otra persona le hubiera hablado de la misma manera, seguramente se habría ganado un duro golpe.

Una extraña suavidad se posó sobre sus labios, duró sólo unos segundos pero fue lo suficientemente potente como para dejarlo mareado. Aun así, no abrió los ojos.

Con lentitud, la oscuridad de sus ojos se fue disipando hasta dar paso a la imagen de Mikasa, con las mejillas sonrojadas.

—¿Por qué diablos hiciste eso? —Levi preguntó con un hilo de voz mientras se cubría la boca con su brazo.

—Quiero tener un valioso recuerdo de ti, algo que no pueda olvidar —ella bajó la mirada.

—No tenías que hacer algo así —mientras hablaba, Levi sintió algo parecido a la vergüenza.

—Mi mamá me dijo que los besos son la expresión máxima de cariño.

—Ya cállate —Levi se aclaró la voz, tratando de recuperar su compostura.

—¿Te gustó? —el rostro de Mikasa estaba cargado de una emoción intensa que Levi no reconoció. Era obvio que la respuesta era muy importante para ella.

—No estuvo mal —murmuró mientras miraba el piso polvoriento.

Al oír la respuesta, Mikasa sonrió, su expresión era tan brillante como el mismo sol.

Levi puso los ojos en blanco. Sin embargo, una parte de su consciencia estaba tranquila, pues no la había herido con su intento de respuesta.

—Escuché a la señorita Leonora decirte que mañana el señor Kenny te recogerá —ella dijo de repente.

De inmediato, el ambiente se tensó.

—¿Nos espiabas? —Levi preguntó con rostro inexpresivo.

—Mi mamá también me recogerá mañana. Eso quiere decir que ya no podremos vernos. Tú vives en la capital y yo en lo profundo de las montañas —a medida que hablaba su voz se rebajaba.

Al ver la angustia de Mikasa, el rostro de Levi se suavizó. Ella tenía razón, mañana ambos tendrán que separarse, probablemente para siempre.

—¿Recuerdas lo que el viejo nos dijo?

—¿Ah? —Mikasa lo miró, confundida.

—La sangre guía nuestro destino —él dijo, con seriedad.

—No lo entiendo —ella lo miró a los ojos.

—La esencia de nuestro clan está en la sangre, ella nos trajo hasta aquí. Estoy seguro que volverá a suceder —Levi nunca creyó en lo sobrenatural pero era lo único a lo que podía aferrarse ante la inevitable separación. Si la naturaleza mítica de su sangre existía de verdad, tal vez podría ofrecer la mínima posibilidad de volverla a ver, si ese era el caso, entonces, creería.

—¿En serio? —ella lo miró esperanzada.

Él asintió.

* * *

El inevitable día de las despedidas por fin había llegado.

Para sorpresa de Levi, Kenny regresó por él. No hubo abrazos ni nada por el estilo, ambos se conformaron con una mirada compartida. De manera inusual, su tío tenía una expresión severa aquella mañana.

—¿Lo entendiste? —fue el saludo que recibió.

Levi asintió con tosquedad. Se preguntó si él se convertiría en una máquina asesina como su tío. Él era bueno en las peleas pero sus habilidades estaban dentro de lo normal, su tío era otra historia, entonces, ¿su futuro era ese?

A unos metros de él, Mikasa abrazaba a su madre con lágrimas en los ojos. Cuando el abrazo se rompió, ella lo miró. Durante unos segundos eternos, ambos se miraron fijamente. Gris contra azul. Millones de palabras no dichas se pronunciaron en sus ojos. Y una promesa silenciosa se plasmó en sus mentes.

Después, Levi subió al auto de su tío. Desde la ventana, pudo ver como la mansión y las figuras de Mikasa y su madre se empequeñecían a medida que se alejaba.

No sintió tristeza pues sabía que la volvería a ver, tarde o temprano.

* * *

**¿Fin?**

* * *

**Notas finales: Uff, esta historia consumió mi alma por completo pero, irónicamente, disfruté mucho escribiéndola, todo fluyó con naturalidad, hasta me hizo olvidar toda la angustia que me despierta el manga :p Además, pude publicarlo en el cumpleaños de Mikasa :D**

**Sé que la historia tiene varios cabos sueltos, en realidad, tengo la intención de escribir una secuela (en algún momento del año), ya tengo un panorama general de la trama pero aún me falta estructurarla bien, ojalá que mis intenciones se puedan concretar e.e**

**P.D. Pasé gran parte de mi infancia en una hacienda, ese lugar era jodidamente aterrador :V**

* * *

_**Saya**_**, muchas gracias por acompañarme durante mi enfermedad; sé muy bien que soy una pendejada, por eso aprecio tanto tu amistad y tu infinita paciencia. Escribí esta pequeña historia con los tópicos que más te gustan, espero que haya estado a la altura de tus gustos.**


End file.
